deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423/Favoriete slechte B-films
Een van mijn vele gewoontes is het om films te kijken. Voor die zogenaamde "blockbusters" interesseer ik mij nauwelijks. Ik kijk liever B-films van twijfelachtige kwaliteit. In deze lijst gaat het dan ook niet over goede films, maar films die meestal vooral opvallen door hun abnormale slechtheid. Films Yog the Space Amoeba (1970) Yog the Space Amoeba is een film van Ishiro Honda, de regisseur van de eerste Godzilla film. Eigenlijk zou deze film niet echt bij de Godzilla reeks horen, maar Yog past er moeiteloos in. De film heeft bijna alle kenmerken van een film uit de Godzilla reeks. De monsters zijn hierin echter wel wat kleiner om beter te functioneren met de menselijke personages. Verhaal Enkele toeristen met verschillende bedoelingen, zijn op weg naar een bijna onbekend eiland. Hier leven enkel inboorlingen en wat zeldzame diersoorten. Aangekomen op het eiland krijgen ze het met een enorme inktvis genaamd Gezora te maken. Dit alles wordt veroorzaakt door een vormloos buitenaards wezen dat gewone dieren in monsters verandert om de Wereld te veroveren. Samen met de hulp van de inboorlingen kunnen ze het monster doden. Maar Yog leeft nog steeds en maakt van een paar krabben en een schildpad nieuwe monsters. Weer moeten de mensen vechten voor hun leven. Mening Yog is zoals gewoonlijk niet in Nederland verschenen, maar wel in Duitsland. De DVD is van matige kwaliteit en bovendien duur. Omdat er weinig van uitgebracht zijn. Yog wilde ik altijd wel eens zien. Er zitten enkele leuke monsters en gevechten in. Jammer alleen is dat Gezora al vrij vlug uit de film verdwenen is. Aan het einde is er gelukkig alsnog het grote gevecht tussen twee monsters. Als losse film bij de Godzilla reeks is Yog best te pruimen. Er zit duidelijk weer veel werk in. Bijzonder is ook aan deze dat de menselijke personages zelf met de monsters moeten vechten en niet alleen op de achtergrond staan. Godzilla vs. Hedora (1971) Na het niet al te beste Godzilla's Revenge moest deze film weer eens wat nieuw leven in de reeks blazen. Het resultaat is één van de meest merkwaardige films uit de lange Godzilla reeks. De producent van de reeks lag tijdens het maken van de film in het ziekenhuis. De nieuwe regisseur Yoshimitsu Banno kon dus vrijwel doen en laten wat hij wilde. Verhaal Door de steeds maar erger wordende vervuiling van de oceanen ontstaat het monster Hedora. Dit monster eet vervuiling en bedreigt de hele Wereld. Gelukkig is er nog Godzilla om het monster te vernietigen. Mening Zelfs in de lange reeks van Godzilla films valt deze film op. Banno wilde schijnbaar een film maken die meer gericht was op kinderen. Daarvoor zijn er ook enkele vreemde scenes met animatie. Ook is Godzilla dit keer geen dodelijk monster maar vecht tegen de vervuiling. Desondanks is de film naar mijn idee helemaal niet geschikt voor kleine kinderen. Het verhaal is warrig en zit vol rare opnames. Zo is er bijv. een man die in een disco een kwade trip krijgt en plotseling overal mensen met vissenkoppen ziet. De gevechten tussen Godzilla en Hedora spelen zich vooral 's nachts af. Hierdoor zien ze er nog niet eens zo slecht uit. Enkel Godzilla's gedrag is vreemd. Vaak staat hij maar een beetje te springen en met zijn armen te zwaaien. Aan het einde loopt de film dan helemaal uit de hand en vliegt Godzilla op eigen vuurkracht door de lucht. Ik was hoe dan ook erg tevreden met de aankoop van deze film. Het is voor mij als fan van de reeks wel een aanwinst. Er zijn echter zat betere Godzilla films dan deze. Curse of Bigfoot (1976) In de jaren 70 waren films over Bigfoot nogal populair. Er was dus wel wat in te verdienen. Maar waarom gelijk een nieuwe film maken? Het is toch net zo makkelijk gewoon een oude film uit de jaren 50 uit het magazijn te halen en wat nieuwe opnames ertussen te plakken. Zo dachten de producenten van Curse of Bigfoot dus ook. Ze maakten van het nooit uitgekomen werkje "Teenagers Battle the Thing" een film over Bigfoot. Verhaal Door middel van flashbacks verteld een getuige van een dodelijke ontmoeting tussen hem zijn vroegere leraar en klasgenoten met Bigfoot. De schoolklas was in de woestijn op zoek geweest naar sporen uit de prehistorie. En had daarbij een mummie gevonden die tot leven kwam. Gelukkig konden ze het monster in brand zetten, en zo de Wereld van de ondergang redden. Mening Zelfs tussen de vele films over Bigfoot valt deze hier negatief op. Dat komt niet alleen omdat de film in feite niet over Bigfoot gaat, maar ook omdat zowel regie, acteerwerk, effecten en ook belichting van de sets ver onder de maat blijven. Het monster zelf ziet eruit als een verrotte oude teddybeer die jarenlang in het bos heeft gelegen. De acteurs die de leden van de schoolklas spelen zijn allemaal rond de 40 jaar oud. De film is ontzettend traag. Over bijna de gehele duur van de film lopen de personages maar een beetje heen en weer. Om dit te verdoezelen hoor je steeds spannende muziek te onpas. Zoals bijvoorbeeld als de sherrif even iets uit de auto gaat halen. Dit alles maakt van Curse of Bigfoot dan wel geen leuke kijkervaring. Maar toch is het een hele ervaring om een film als deze te kijken. Gewoon uit puur ongeloof hoe slecht het allemaal is. Legend of Bigfoot (1976) En weer een film met Bigfoot in de hoofdrol. Dierenfilmer en spoorzoeker Ivan Marx presenteerde met deze film zijn eigen zoektocht naar Bigfoot. Maar vooral zichzelf en zijn manier van leven. Lang hoefde hij schijnbaar niet te zoeken, want hij heeft materiaal genoeg. Maar of het ook echt is, is nog maar de vraag :) Verhaal Samen met zijn vrouw Peggy reist Ivan Marx door Amerika. Zijn zoektocht naar Bigfoot brengt hem op de meest afgelegen plekken. Waar hij aan het einde de bewijzen zelf fabriceerde en als echt probeerde te verkopen. Mening Legend of Bigfoot staat bekend als een klassieke drive-in film. Zijn reputatie dankt de film vooral aan enkele opnames van Bigfoot. Ivan Marx beweerde jaren lang dat de opnames echt waren, maar de toeschouwer moet zich daarvan dus zijn eigen mening maken. Ikzelf moet zeggen dat de opnames, en dan vooral de eerste, nogal houterig gefilmd zijn. Het beste fragment is waar een man in een gorilla pak rond staat te draaien alsof hij met zichzelf een wals aan het dansen is. Daarbij komt ook nog het tegenstrijdige commentaar van Marx zelf. Ondanks de slechte beeldkwaliteit van de opnames, heeft Legend of Bigfoot nog best wat de bieden. Er zitten mooie beelden van de natuur in de jaren 70 in. Dus behalve Bigfoot ook o.a. beren, elanden, herten en eekhoorns. Die scene's zijn een leuke toevoeging. Shark Kill (1976) Net 1 jaar nadat Jaws verscheen kwam deze tv-productie uit. Nadat Shark Kill op televisie was uitgezonden raakte de film in vergetelheid. Uiteindelijk kwam de film toch nog op DVD uit. Het bronmateriaal was schijnbaar niet al te best. De hele film is roodkleurig en vreselijk onscherp. Verhaal Als er bij een boorplatform een witte haai verschijnt, valt er een slachtoffer. Een andere man raakt zwaar gewond. De broer van de man en een deskundige gaan daarna met een gammele boot de zee op om de haai te vangen. Hierbij worden ze in de mist aangevaren door een boot vol zuiplappen. Geheel alleen op de oceaan, moeten de twee mannen de komende nacht zien te overleven. De haai is echter nog in de buurt. Mening Het is erg jammer van de beeldkwaliteit, alsnog is dit geen slechte film. Het verhaal is niet 1:1 van Jaws overgenomen. De film heeft ook eigen originele ideeën. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de scenes die zich met de twee mannen op zee afspelen. Dit lijkt veel op het latere Open Water, maar hier is het helaas niet goed uitgewerkt. Tijdens de film is er ook geen sprake van een echte bedreiging. De haai en de mensen zijn nooit tegelijkertijd in beeld. Bij een simpele tv-film was daar natuurlijk ook de mogelijkheid niet voor. Verder zijn de menselijke personages weinig interessant. Ikzelf had tijdens het kijken steeds het idee dat er in elke opname net iets meer had gezeten. Hier had meer mee gedaan kunnen worden. Shark Kill is geen film waar ik jeugdherinneringen van heb. Jaren heb ik steeds gekeken of ik hem kon kopen. Een paar weken geleden dan meer bij toeval eindelijk gevonden. Het is zeker geen super film, maar ik was na al het zoeken blij hem eindelijk aan mijn verzameling te kunnen toevoegen. Door het slechte beeld van de film is dit meer iets voor verzamelaars. Unhinged (1982) Unhinged is een kleine onbeduidende slasher-film uit de jaren 80. De film zou tegenwoordig wel vergeten zijn, maar kwam op de Video Nasty lijst terecht. En was zo dus lang verboden in Engeland. Tegenwoordig is Unhinged wel gewoon te verkrijgen in Engeland. Verhaal Op weg naar een jazz concert raken drie meisjes met hun auto van de weg af. Ze komen zo in huis terecht bij een oude vrouw en haar dochter. De twee wonen schijnbaar helemaal alleen in hun grote, afgelegen huis. De vrouw mrs. Penrose blijkt een gestoorde mannenhaatster. En op het landgoed rent ook nog haar zoon rond, die verstandelijk gehandicapt is. De meisjes willen weg, maar al snel valt de eerste dode. Het huis heeft namelijk een dodelijk geheim. Mening Unhinged is verre van speciaal. De eerste helft is zelfs vrij saai. Slechte muziek en veel donkere opnames. De hoeveelheid slachtoffers is te overzien. De moorden matig weergegeven. Desondanks komt de film aan het einde helemaal goed. Er zijn sommige films die door hun einde gered worden, Unhinged is er is er één van. De film zal zeker niet iedereen bevallen. Als Video Nasty verwachten de meesten een bloedbad te zullen zien bij het kijken van de film. Maar dat is niet waar. Zoals bij veel films op de Video Nasty lijst, blijkt het weer eens duidelijk dat de lui van de Britse censuur nog niet eens de moeite deden om de films te kijken die ze in de ban deden. Demonwarp (1988) Weer eens een film met Bigfoot. Maar alleen een moordende Bigfoot was voor de makers niet genoeg. Er komen ook nog zombies, aliens, en mensenoffers in voor. Verhaal Op zoek naar zijn verdwenen vader gaat een student met zijn vrienden de bossen in. Daar maken ze kennis met een slechtgehumeurde man wiens dochter door een harig wezen ontvoerd werd. De studenten slaan zijn goede raad om weg te gaan, in de wind. In het jachthutje van zijn vader wordt de groep al snel door de Bigfoot aangevallen. Samen met nog enkele andere vakantiegangers moet de groep zich tegen de moordende Bigfoot verdedigen of sterven. Maar dat blijkt niet hun enige probleem. Mening Demonwarp is een film zoals ik ze graag zie. Met veel fantasie en bloederige effecten gingen de makers aan het werk. Hoogtepunt is naar mijn idee de opname hoe een vrouw door de Bigfoot onthoofd wordt. Demonwarp heeft ook nog George Kennedy. De beste man is de grote ster van de film, hoewel hij maar in enkele scene's zit. Hij speelde zijn rol gewoon goed en was zijn geld weer eens waard. De andere acteurs bakken er niets van, al doen ze hun best. Als je graag trash kijkt is Demonwarp een leuke film. Ik kijk hem steeds weer graag. Cruel Jaws / Jaws 5 / Shark Terror (1995) Er zijn maar weinig films die zoveel rip-off's hebben als Jaws. Een bijzonder drieste vertegenwoordiger daarvan is deze tv-film van Bruno Mattei. Cruel Jaws is zelfs hier en daar uitgebracht als een onofficieel Jaws 5. Hoe erg kun je ze krijgen, maar dat is nog niet alles. Bruno Mattei liet nog niet eens een model van de haai bouwen. Hij knipte de opnames van haaien gewoon uit Jaws, Jaws 2, Jaws 3, The Last Jaws en Deep Blood. Vooral The Last Jaws moet het ontgelden. Bijna 1/2 van alle opnames met een haai erin komen uit die film. Verhaal Dag is de eigenaar van een derderangs aquarium met wel 2 dolfijnen en 1 zeehond. De corrupte burgemeester wil hem echter van het strand verjagen, ten gunste van bouwprojecten. Terwijl de spanningen hoog oplopen duikt er ook nog een haai op. Die begint natuurlijk meteen de lokale bevolking te decimeren. Dag en zijn vrienden gaan naar het gepruts van enkele andere lui, op weg om de haai zelf te doden. Mening Cruel Jaws is zelfs tussen de vele slechte haaienfilms van tegenwoordig nog een drol van formaat. Acteurs, regie, effecten (zover die er zijn), en camerawerk (als het al dan niet gestolen materiaal is), zijn allemaal ondermaats. Dag komt over als een B-versie van Hulk Hogan, zijn dochtertje is mega irritant. Verder is er nog een haaiendeskundige die waarschijnlijk nog nooit een haai heeft gezien. Mattei heeft zijn best gedaan om het materiaal aan elkaar aan te sluiten, maar het werkt gewoon niet. De haai moet een tijgerhaai voorstellen. Er zijn echter bijna alleen beelden van een witte haai te zien. De laatst uitgekomen DVD uit Duitsland is netjes gemaakt. De film is niet aan iedereen besteed. Je moet wel verzamelaar zijn om de DVD aan te schaffen. Bruno Mattei maakte overigens ook zijn eigen Terminator 2.